


На что ты готова ради него

by allayonel, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: мини G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Их связь, если этот термин применим в данном случае, началась, когда Габриель Лорка скользнул пальцами чуть ниже талии по спине Элен Лэндри. Прикосновение было коротким и достаточно невинным, чтобы можно было посчитать его случайным, и любая другая так бы и решила, но Лэндри знала, что капитан ничего не делает просто так.





	На что ты готова ради него

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What you can do for him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514547) by [orphean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphean/pseuds/orphean). 



> Спойлеры к 4 и 12 сериям первого сезона «Дискавери».

Их _связь_ , если этот термин применим в данном случае, началась, когда Габриель Лорка скользнул пальцами чуть ниже талии по спине Элен Лэндри. Прикосновение было коротким и достаточно невинным, чтобы можно было посчитать его случайным, и любая другая так бы и решила, но Лэндри знала, что капитан ничего не делает просто так.

Первым делом, обнаружив её в своей каюте, Лорка выхватил фазер и опустил его, только когда она подняла руки, сдаваясь. Лэндри медленно пошла к нему, и когда между ними осталось меньше пары футов, остановилась и начала расстёгивать на нём верхнюю часть униформы.

— Ты же этого хочешь? — она смотрела ему прямо в глаза, и он тоже не сводил с неё пристального взгляда, только на секунду прервав зрительный контакт, когда она стянула с себя майку.

— А ты хочешь этого? — в его голосе была настороженность, он не двигался, фазер уже был спрятан в кобуру, а руки спокойно лежали вдоль тела.

— Я же здесь, какие ещё вопросы?

После этого они не слишком много говорили. Одной рукой Лорка притянул её к себе за талию, другой перехватил за волосы, заставив откинуть голову, пока пальцы Лэндри быстро избавляли его от остальной одежды. Они не столько целовались, сколько сражались за право командовать, пуская в ход зубы, губы, язык. Это было грубо, отчаянно и шло больше от азарта, чем от страсти. Не было похоже, что у них это первый раз — скорее десятый, пятнадцатый, сотый. Он знал, как выкрутить ей волосы, чтобы заставить задохнуться. Он знал о местечке за её ухом, прикосновение к которому вызывало у неё стон. Он точно знал, как разобрать её на части — деталь за деталью — и как собрать обратно.

Уже позже, рассмотрев в зеркале оставшиеся синяки и собрав одежду, Лэндри спросила, повлияет ли это на её карьеру.

— У меня есть амбиции, — объяснила она и махнула рукой, — и это не стоит того, чтобы ими рисковать.

— Было очень неплохо, — сказал Лорка, развалившись на кровати и следя за её передвижениями с притворной незаинтересованностью. — И ты получила удовольствие, — она просверлила его взглядом. — Нет, никто не узнает. По крайней мере, я не собираюсь никому рассказывать. А ты?

Лэндри стянула волосы в конский хвост, как раньше, и попросила его не нести чушь. Она вышла, не проронив больше ни слова, не оглянувшись, не поцеловав на прощанье. Она не думала о его губах и руках на своём теле.

* * *

Это стало привычным делом — в каком-то смысле. Лэндри могла зайти в каюту Лорки, где садилась на его стол, одетая и собранная, и дожидалась, пока он вернётся со смены. Раздевание не занимало много времени: она сбрасывала одежду сама или позволяла его нетерпеливым пальцам сорвать с неё форму. Она раздевала его, не отрывая взгляда, уворачиваясь, если он пытался её поцеловать. Когда они наконец начинали целоваться, это были поцелуи-укусы, поцелуи безумные, страстные, идеальные. Иногда он пробегал пальцами по выступающим позвонкам на её спине, целовал лопатки и мог сказать, что она прекрасна. Она сидела, не стесняясь собственной наготы, и отвечала, что её не волнует, что он там думает. Это не было отношениями.

Это было облегчением и ничем большим. Просто взаимная договорённость, чтобы сбросить скрытую неудовлетворённость с помощью секса, простого и ничем не отягощённого. Никаких эмоций.

Потом она молча одевалась и уходила. Ей было не интересно говорить о своей жизни, её не интересовали его истории и то, откуда его руки точно знают, как нужно к ней прикасаться.

Во время работы они никогда не вспоминали о своих ночных встречах. Им было известно о слухах, которые ходили в команде — о том, что такой ледяной капитан, как Лорка, только и мог связаться с кем-то настолько холодным, как коммандер Лэндри. Если кто-то упоминал это в её присутствии, Лэндри так смотрела на говорившего, что тот сам предлагал взять двойную смену. На ежеквартальном медосмотре она солгала доктору Калберу, рассмеявшись на его предположение, что на борту есть кто-то, кем она могла бы заинтересоваться. Ей было любопытно, стал ли обманывать врача Лорка.

Однажды, после того, как дверь с шипением открылась и закрылась снова, Лэндри заговорила.

— Я слышала, ты разговаривал сегодня со своей бывшей пассией.

— Команда опять про меня сплетничает? — Лорка уже был рядом, его пальцы избавили её от футболки и начали скользить по спине, очерчивая рельеф мускулов.

— Они и не переставали, — её ответ прозвучал еле слышно. Лорка обнял её, зарылся лицом в волосы, и Лэндри остро почувствовала разницу в росте между ними, осознавая, как он возвышается над ней. Она стояла неподвижно, пока он целовал её волосы, ухо, шею. Его руки, холодные по сравнению с её кожей, скользили всюду, куда он мог достать.

— Собственно, это правда, — она чувствовала улыбку на его губах через поцелуи, остающиеся на её коже. Лэндри отодвинулась и начала расстёгивать молнию на его форменной куртке. — Почему ты спрашиваешь о Кэт?

— Раздумывала, приходить ли сегодня, — Лэндри не хотела признаваться, ведь косвенным образом это показывало её уязвимость. Она была такой же сильной, как и Лорка, подобный факт ничего для неё не значил.

— О, уверен, мы сможем всё распланировать, — она ненавидела его дешёвые шутки, ненавидела то, как он прихватил её подбородок большим и указательным пальцами, ненавидела его самодовольную усмешку. — Неужели ты ревнуешь, Элен?

Не называй меня Элен, — свое имя она тоже ненавидела — такое мягкое и округлое. Это имя не подходило солдату. Это было имя для девочки, любящей бабочек и единорогов. Оно не походило той, кого целовали так, как он целовал её. — Вы всё ещё спите вместе?

Он продолжал раздевать её, но на этом вопросе остановился, склонив голову набок:

— Нет, мы не спим вместе. Уже много лет, — похоже, его позабавил её выбор слов. — Как ты узнала о ней?

— Ты не так уж хорошо лжёшь. Я вижу по твоему лицу. В том, как ты говоришь о ней, есть что-то особенное.

« _Почему_ , — спрашивала она себя, — _почему ты задаёшь этот вопрос? Ну что за идиотизм!_ » Ей плевать, она пришла сюда не для разговоров, и на них всё ещё слишком много одежды.

Лэндри начала раздеваться, стянула верхнюю часть формы, сдёрнула резинку с волос, позволив им свободно рассыпаться, обрамляя лицо. Лорка поймал её за руки и крепко сжал. Она знала по опыту, что из такой хватки ей не выбраться. Она может вырываться и извиваться, а Лорка будет улыбаться и держать, пока она не попросит отпустить. Он всегда отпускал. Она редко просила.

— А в том, как я смотрю на тебя? — его голос звучал низко и опасно, взгляд просверливал насквозь.

— Понятия не имею, — солгала она. — Я на тебя не смотрю.

— Ну, если начнёшь, то скажи мне, что увидишь, — он отпустил руки и поцеловал её. Поцелуй был медленный; удерживая её лицо в ладонях, он неторопливо скользил пальцами, всё глубже погружая их в её волосы. Это не был поцелуй взаимной договорённости, тут было что-то другое, чему Лэндри не находила названия. Он отнёс её в кровать — в его руках она казалась легче пёрышка, и в этот единственный раз она позволила себе чувствовать.

* * *

Габриель Лорка трахался так же, как управлял кораблем. Он принимал решения, окончательные и не подлежащие обсуждению, и Лэндри не могла представить, что может быть иначе. Его глаза блестели, когда он опустился перед ней на колени, на лице появилась самодовольная улыбка, когда она в экстазе вцепилась в простыни. Когда позже он целовал её, она ощущала на его губах свой собственный вкус. Он дразнил, шепча её имя — о, Элен, сладкая моя, — когда она достигла пика. Она никогда не звала его по имени: Габриель казалось слишком интимным на её губах, Лорка — слишком профессиональным, слишком пренебрежительным. Когда она открыла рот, из него полились ругательства и невнятные стоны. Когда всё закончилось, она чувствовала смущение за отметки, которые оставила на его спине, но не стала извиняться, бесстрастно позволяя втянуть себя в новый поцелуй.

Были ночи, когда он был нежен, весел и счастлив. Он целовал её в шею и говорил, что она прекрасна. В другие он был тихим и грубым, c застывшим лицом, а его пальцы оставляли синяки на коже. Она предпочитала этот вариант, так было легче отгородиться от того, что она знала — и отрицала, даже сама перед собой — от того, что она испытывает чувства.

И это было правдой: она готова была умереть за своего капитана.

* * *

Когда на борту появилась Майкл Бёрнем, коммандер Лэндри поначалу не придала этому большого значения. Ещё один кусок мусора. То, что Лорка захотел её увидеть, было естественным: Бёрнем была диковинкой. Сражалась, как вулканка — сосредоточенно, не проявляя эмоций, невыразительно. Лэндри она не понравилась. Пока капитан разговаривал с ней, Лэндри ждала снаружи капитанской переговорной и не пропустила взгляд, которым он проводил её, когда она уходила. Это ей тоже не понравилось. Но Лэндри прикусила язык — ещё день или два, и мятежница должна исчезнуть.

Если не учитывать попытку мятежа и то, что Бёрнем начала самую ужасную за столетие войну, та вела себя, как опытный офицер. Лэндри даже замечала в ней некоторые собственные черты: молчаливость, точность, умение фокусироваться, и будь это кто-то другой, Лэндри бы ей восхищалась. Но это не был кто-то другой, и она испытывала только раздражение. Бёрнем была слишком молчаливой, прямолинейной и даже в каком-то смысле надменной. Вдвоём им пришлось поработать на «Гленне». Миссия прошла успешно.

На дебрифинге, оставшись наедине с Лэндри в переговорной, Лорка попросил её доставить на борт это животное — этого монстра, прошептал он, глядя на корпус «Гленна». Когда существо оказалось на борту, надёжно запертое в частной лаборатории Лорки, Лэндри дождалась капитана, хотя её смена закончилась много часов назад. Вместе они смотрели, как взрывается «Гленн», и ещё никогда она не чувствовала себя настолько в безопасности.

— Думаю, сегодня вечером мы проведём некоторое время вместе, — Лорка говорил о существе, конечно же, но то, как он посмотрел на неё, заставило её думать, что это приглашение. И он благодарил её — он, Габриель Лорка, который никогда в жизни не выказывал никому благодарности.

— Что угодно. Когда угодно. Капитан.

Этой ночью она пришла в его каюту. Пришла к нему. Он уткнулся лицом ей в шею и прошептал, что ему очень её не хватает. Она была слишком занята ощущением его рук на своей коже, его тела, прижимающегося к её, чтобы думать о том, что это значит.

* * *

На следующее утро коммандер Лэндри влетела в капитанскую переговорную, не дожидаясь приглашения или разрешения.

— Что это? — сквозь зубы произнесла она, швырнув падд на стол, но Лорка поймал его до того, как тот улетел за край.

— Выглядит как список ваших дневных приказов, коммандер. Но судя по сцене, которую вы закатили, вас что-то там не устраивает? — он наклонил голову. В его голосе звенело веселье. Она несколько раз вдохнула и выдохнула, прежде чем почувствовала себя способной ответить. Вдавив ногти в ладони и сосредоточившись на дыхании, Лэндри попыталась не обращать внимания на собственное быстро бьющееся сердце. Она была рассержена, и она была... чёрт побери, она ревновала.

— Почему _эта_ всё ещё на корабле? Она должна была улететь! — прошипела Лэндри. Лорка хмыкнул и обошёл стол, остановившись в паре футов от неё.

— Почему тебя так волнует Майкл, Элен? — её имя, как обычно, прозвучало с поддразнивающей нежностью.

— Майкл? Она для тебя Майкл?.. Она опасна для корабля, капитан. Одно её присутствие здесь подвергает опасности всех нас и миссию. Она опасна для вас.

— Я большой мальчик, милая. Я могу о себе позаботиться, — впервые Лорка назвал её ласковым прозвищем, и это стало последней каплей. Она уставилась на него. — Почему тебя это так волнует? Она не угроза. Ты снова ревнуешь? Да? Думаешь, я собираюсь тебя заменить?

Она не думала об этом, она не планировала подобного, поэтому сама удивилась, когда хлестнула капитана ладонью по лицу. Он пару раз моргнул.

— Не можешь оставить это для кровати, да?

— Сэр, я... капитан... — она проглотила ком в горле и отвела взгляд. — Что мне за это будет?

Это было нарушение субординации, без сомнений. Но каким будет наказание? Понижение в звании? Трансфер? Её выгонят из флота? Она вытянулась по струнке, опустив голову, ожидая приговора. Лорка некоторое время молчал.

— Твои приказы не изменились. Работай с Майкл. Разберитесь со зверем. Возможно, вы... — на его лице появилось странное, опасное выражение, — со временем понравитесь друг другу. Надеюсь на это. Что же до твоих услуг — хм, некоторое время они мне не понадобятся. Я позову, когда потребуется.

 _Услуги_. Вот какое слово он использовал. Оно звенело эхом в её сознании, пока она возвращалась обратно в свою каюту, громко печатая шаг. В доме, где она росла, были двери, старые обычные двери с ручками и петлями, и каждый раз будучи в бешенстве она хлопала ими. Двери на «Дискавери», слишком тихие, скользящие, не давали ей подобной возможности. Вместо этого она впечатала кулак в стену. Спустя пару минут, немного взяв себя в руки, она разжала ладонь и отправилась на встречу с чёртовой Бёрнем.

Пока они смотрели на монстра — на _Потрошителя_ , — Лэндри предупредила Бёрнем, что капитану плевать на неё, что ему плевать на всех.

— Его интересует только то, — сказала она и улыбнулась Бёрнем, — что ты можешь для него сделать.

Может, Лорка ей не достался, но она была чертовски уверена, что и Бёрнем его не получит.

* * *

Её смерть была жестокой, внезапной и болезненной. Бёрнем сделала всё возможное, чтобы спасти её, но когда добралась до Лэндри, та уже была мертва. Их телепортировали в лазарет, но было слишком поздно. Доктор Калбер констатировал смерть. Лорка спросил, можно ли ему провести несколько минут с ней наедине. Доктор кивнул, закрыл тело простынёй и всех отослал.

— Мне жаль, — Лорка коснулся волос Лэндри, пробежал пальцами по щеке, стирая кровь, приставшую к коже. — Но я тебе обещаю, мы ещё увидимся, — он наклонился и поцеловал её в лоб один единственный раз. После чего ушёл.

* * *

В другой вселенной Элен Лэндри сидела в камере и ждала, когда её капитан придёт за ней.


End file.
